Air assassin
by shade the hegdehog
Summary: A man and his dog is on a journey to set out on an adventure which little did they know they were fulfilling a prophecy to stop a evil in the land.on the way they will meet new friends and some want to be more than friends. I know the summary sucks but it's all I got so please like it. Will contain swearing and sex scene ( and yes this will contain mob talker)and OC x mob talker.
1. On an epic journey

**Hey guys sorry about the wait and also I thought about the story gods among us and said it wasn't going to work out so I deleted the story and while I was reading a story I had an idea to make a assassin because I remember on I played on I was a airbender and a assassin so why not. Also I'm going to put a new chapter on the two blues. Well I'm gonna shut up and start the story.**

**DANTE POV**

**at night...**

?: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Dante: -runs down the hall from his room and opens another door readying his sword- Blue whats wrong!

Blue: I'm not wearing pants!- trying to cover up in the cover-

Dante: -face palm- How many times do we have to go over this your a talking wolf which means you don't wear clothes.

Blue: Oh yeah sorry about that.

Dante: Whatever- begins to walk away-.

Blue: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Dante: What is it now!

Blue: I can talk!- shivering in fear-

Dante: - hits his head on the wall- This again, you always known how to talk and even if you couldn't before that should be a gift to you.

Blue: Oh yeah sorry.-gets under cover- good night.

Dante- begins to walk out of the room- Good night.

Dante:- walks back to room- My dog is a idiot and some how I'm not worried about that.

**On an epic journey**

My name is Dante craft I'm 19 years old and I'm a assassin but not the assassin that kills innocent people I'm a heroic assassin that takes out thugs, murderers yadyada you know what I mean. I'm 5,8 I always wear a white jacket with blue stripes and creeper with blue eyes on the back. I'm light-skinned with black long hair that covers one of my blue eyes ( which is covering the left eye) and also I wear dark gray pants with light gray shoes with blue strips.

Anyways back to the part of being an assassin like you know most assassins use the shadows to hide and assassinate I use those but also I use the wind. I'm an air bender and the fastest. I'm so fast that that I can turn into when you see me in the shadows you'll know it's me by my right eye which glows in dark places. Also I have a dog that forgets that he dosen't wear pants but he remember most of the time so it's not as annoying-ish. Well any way that's enough of talking about me to the story we go.

I was at the big day. The day that I leave the village of the humans not cube humans normal humans. Everybody was at the gate giving me good luck on my journey. Kkai (the first k is silent), Franny, and Mathew were the first to wish me luck.

Kkai: Okay Dante come back and visit in one peace, alright.

Dante: -punches him on the arm- Okay lil'cosiun don't get cocky just because your almost as strong as me.

Franny: -punches Dante on the arm really hard- Be tough out there, okay.

Dante:-rubs arm in pain- Okay Franny. HAHAHAHAHAH! Wait I can't fell my right arm.

Mathew: Okay and remember Blue you don't wear pants.

Blue:- puts ears down in shame- Alright don't mention it.

Few ours of talking we left.

Dante: Alright Blue lets go.

Blue: Hey Dante can I ask you a question?

Dante: - looked at Blue worried- Sure, what is it?

Blue: Why did you call me Blue?

Dante: -worried face turned into a anoyyed face-( leave to the dog to come up with a fucking question he knows the awnser to) I named you that because of your blue collar.

Blue: That's corny.

Dante: -pissed off- If you want to talk about corny than bring it on.

Blue: -puts on challenged accepted face on- Challenge accepted.

**And the journey begins! hope you like this chapter and merry Christmas!**


	2. Freak show

**Hey guys it's me and before I start this chapter I want to tell one quick thing. I'm going to restart the two blues and make it better. . Also this chapter is an apology for the two blues latest chapter. Enjoy!**

Dante POV

We were taking a break after walking 400 blocks away from the village. Before we kept going we had to check if every thing was still there and nothing had fell out for the fourth time. I was reading the list and checking everything off that we had and Blue was to see if we had every thing in the bag.

Dante: Diamonds.

Blue: -looking in the bag- Check.

Dante: Emeralds.

Blue: - looking in the bag- Check, hey why can't I check the list and you look through the bag sense you have hands.

Dante: Cause dogs can't read.

Blue: Oh yeah prove it!

Dante:-shows Blue the list-

Blue: -squints eyes- Okay point taken.( Dammit why is he always right)

Dante: Okay that was the last thing so lets continue.

20 minecraft minutes later...

Dante: Hey Blue are you sure the map says this is a safe place?

Blue: Of course I am I can't read words but I can read pictures.

?:SCHREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCHH!

Dante:-shivers a bit- Okay we are leaving.

Blue: Wait I think I see something.

Dante: -Turns around- Hey I see something too.

In the thick fog ( forgot to mention there's fog my bad) we saw something in the distance. It looked like a tent a huge one over all these trees ( also forgot to mention were in a forest). I had a feeling about it not a good one a bad one but that didn't stop us from going.

A few blocks later...

Dante: Hey it looks like a circus.

Blue: -sniffs the air- Smells like people are still here.

Dante: You sure it looks abandoned.

Blue: Yep pretty sure.

Dante: Well lets see if your right.-walks around the giant tent-

As we walked we started to hear music kinda catchy actually. I saw a light and started to walk towards it with Blue close behind. I looked through the opening to see what was up and saw at least 6 people and all were female. I was wondering what was up but when I turned around Blue was gone.

Dante: -walks around the cabins- Blue where are you!

Blue: over here!

Dante: -turns around and looks at the dog wondering why he is wear a rainbow wig and covered in polka dots in different colors- Why in fucking Notchs name do you look like that?!

Blue: Found it in one of the cabins. Check me out!- dances retardadly- BUBUBUDUBUDUBU CIRCUS BUBUBUDUBUDUBUBU AFRO BUBUBUDUBUDUBUBU CIRCUS BUBU AFRO POLKA DOT POLKA DOT POLKA DOT AFRO!

Dante: - WTF face on- Really?

Blue: What?

Dante: Just clean that stuff off.

Blue: fine what ever.-uses hind leg to clean off-

?: Hello there!

Dante: Holy crap!-jumps and turns around-

When I saw who it was I was both calm and a little nervous. It was one of the girls I saw in the tent probably heard Blue's retarded singing and came to check it out. She was 17 years old and she looked about 5.4 had brown hair but I couldn't see her eyes because she was wearing some weird hat that covered them up. She was wearing a large red hat with a red suit with shoulder pads and black dress pants. She had b cup boobs and gray boots.

Dante: Umm...-looks everywhere then back at the girl- Hi.

?: Oh my bad I'm so rude, my names is Brine I'm the manager of the Freak Show Circus.

Dante: my name is Dante this is Blue, and were travelers. Hey whats this ...

Brine: Well don,t be shy come on in you both are our first two costumers.-grabs Dante's hand and walks towards the tent-

Dante: Hey!

Blue: Wait for me!- runs after the two-

Inside it was beautiful but no one was there. I do recall her saying we are the first two customers but still something wasn't right here. I looked to my right and saw the other females. It looked like they were practicing for something like an act I guess. As I walked some of them eyed me and gave me seductive looks while others didn't really care and kept on doing what they were doing.

Brine: Here are your seats, enjoy the show.

Dante: -begins to sit down- This should be good.

Blue: -sits down next to Dante- Yep yep.

-music starts playing-

Brine: WOLVES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO THE FREAK SHOW CIRCUS! OUR FIRST ACT IS JELLY THE HUMAN SLIME!

Suddenly a light pointed to a girl with green skin. She was 24 years old and wore a dress made out of slime. I tried to not think of how you could see through her dress. She had E cup boobs and had a green hat on with a slime face. I clapped and Blue slapped his tail on the seat because ya'know no hands. Few minutes of applauding they built an obsidian box around her. We were wondering how she was going to get out then all of a sudden a green goop squeezed through the cracks then formed into Jelly. I didn't know to be amazed or freaked out so I decided to be both. A few seconds later she looked at me and gave me a wink. I started to blush and tried not to stare. After that she liquefied (yeah I used a scientific word deal with it) and sunk into the ground. Then I felt someone wrap their arms around me,when I turned my head I found out it was Jelly.

Jelly: -seductive voice- After the this how about we get to know each other.~

Dante:-face turns red- Uh...um... we just met so why don't we be friends.-trying to release from the slime girl's grasp-

Jelly: Don't worry I won't hurt you, unless-puts breast in Dante's face- if that is what you want?

Dante: -turns pure red- N-no! why can't we just be friends?- tries to push the slime girl away-

Blue: -pokes Jelly on her back- Excuses me can you stop and after the show you two can have this talk?

Dante: Not helping!

Jelly: -amazed- A talking wolf! Oh my how rare!

Dante: It's cool but the hard part is getting it to shut the hell up.

Blue:-growls at Dante-

Jelly: Well I guess you're right.-gets up and walks away- Hold on one more thing.-jumps on Dante and gives him a full on kiss on the lips- Later cutey.

Dante: -WTF face-

Blue: I sure got you out of that one huh Dante?- bumps Dante on the shoulder- Uh Dante?

Dante:-snaps back into reality- Oh yeah until the end of the show.

Blue: Don't worry we'll be gone before she knows it.

Dante: What ever lets just watch this show.

Brine than announced the next act which was the spider sisters Sindy, and Mindy. Sindy looked like the older sister she was 17 years old was 5,4 and wore a gray jacket with green stripes on the sleeves and a gray shirt with green stripes. She had red eyes a long purple ponytail with red beads and had pale skin. Mindy was the younger she dressed the same way as Sindy but had two pigtails and was 5,2. The both started swinging around on there webs because you know there spiders and doing flips and twirls. While doing so Sindy was blowing kisses and winking at me while her sister was giving me the Luigi death stare. It really creeped me out so I do the same. She noticed it and stuck her tounge out at me.

Dante: Jeez people can be so rude.

Blue: Well look on the bright side at least the pt 1 of this chapter is almost over.

Dante:-seriously face- You would be the one to break the fourth wall.

Blue: What ever lets just wait till the next update.

**Thanks for reading that's all folks.**


End file.
